


不止

by louv0498



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louv0498/pseuds/louv0498
Summary: ⚠️一方离队梗⚠️伪分手炮⚠️不太好吃
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 14





	不止

“林炜翔你要是敢走我们就分手！”

刘青松脱口而出，破了音的刺耳声线让他自己听来都脑子发懵，不得不绝望地承认他看起来就像个伦理剧里蛮不讲理的泼妇。

或许破罐子破摔指的就是他现在的行为。刘青松小小的身板跨坐在林炜翔的行李箱上，把开锁的钥匙攥在手心。手机被他胡乱地扔到床上，已经暗下去的屏幕上是官方宣布队内adc lwx离队的消息。

林炜翔叹了口气，瞥了他一眼便疲惫地垂下了头。

这任谁都会累的，在扔下转会这个深海鱼雷之前和之后林炜翔都花了太多心神，像是在打仗一样应付着与俱乐部的协商，微信上不断跳跃的消息提示，以及粉丝在微博炸开的锅。都说烦心事只要起了个头便会接踵而来，他甚至在不久前又与电话另一头的父母吵了一架。

然而此时他愤怒的恋人无外乎是另一枚被引爆的地雷。

“刘青松，你别闹了好不好？” 林炜翔试图去安抚他。

刘青松咬紧了嘴唇，他讨厌林炜翔用这样询问的语气跟他说话，好像是有多在意他的感受似的。他赌气地转头，看见旁边林炜翔的衣柜敞开着，空荡荡的。两分钟前刘青松看着林炜翔一边把属于自己的衣服从里面一件一件挑出来，一边语气平淡地说，“你这么贵的衣服就别老是乱放了好不好？”

好不好，又是好不好。

小孩子心性就在那一刻占了上风，满腔的委屈得不到释放。刘青松有点偏执地想，你若是真的在意我，我问你别走好不好的时候，你为什么不答应呢？

林炜翔把刘青松的衣服叠好放在一边，直起身来抹了把脸。“我们又不是见不到了，休赛期我……”

“那分手吧。” 刘青松打断道。

显而易见的道理，负面情绪累积久了终会迎来爆发。而最近他们吵过的每一场架就像是一套细心排好的多米诺骨牌，到最后只消他们中的一个轻轻吹一口气，一切就会顺势倒塌，速度快得顺理成章。

林炜翔揉着太阳穴的动作一顿，手掌挡住了轻轻颤抖的睫毛。

“好。” 他还是答应了下来，声音很轻，但也没有沉默太久。他伸手去拍刘青松的背，“那你先下来，我要收拾行李了。”

但是就这么甘心的话那就不是刘青松了。即便在一起已经六年时间，他在林炜翔面前还像那只无畏又任性的小辛巴，永远张牙舞爪，趾高气扬，从来不甘于平淡。

这场恋爱以他破釜沉舟的强吻开始，那他也要轰轰烈烈地结束。

刘青松用了死劲儿，一把拽住林炜翔伸过来的手臂，骑在行李箱两侧的双腿向前一蹬，滑轮在地面上划出刺耳的尖叫。在快速后退的行李箱撞上床沿的一刻，刘青松头也不回地抓着林炜翔的手随着惯性向后倒去。

随后的几秒在林炜翔脑子里像雷鸣电火。行李箱被掼倒在地，窗外灌进来的风把门狠狠摔上，刘青松手里的钥匙飞出去砸到床板，而自己握着的手机也脱了手，摔在地上转了好几个圈滑进了床底。

房间里充斥着不太让人愉悦的撞击声，但只有刘青松后脑勺撞上墙壁时的声响在林炜翔的耳朵里被放大了无数倍。

“操，刘青松！” 林炜翔心都停跳了一拍，他从刘青松身上撑起来，焦急地捧住他的脸。“疼不疼？” 

刘青松眼噙着被撞出来的生理泪水，用力摇摇头，他挣脱了林炜翔想要查看他伤势的手，自己一手拽住林炜翔的领子往下扯，一手伸过去就要解他的皮带。

刘青松的动作凶狠又迅速，全然没有从前做爱时调情一般的试探。这让林炜翔始料未及，他条件反射地推拒他作乱的手想要起身，却发现不知道什么时候，刘青松的双腿已经死死环住了自己的腰身，让他动弹不得。

林炜翔无奈地看了他一眼，这人的样子跟每次受委屈时相差无几，小脸皱巴巴的，一双发红的下垂眼总有点我见犹怜的意味，眼神却是毫不示弱。

林炜翔叹了口气，他握住刘青松拽他衣领的手按在床上，“你到底想干嘛啊？” 

“不是分手么？来一发分手炮不过分吧？” 刘青松的嗓子哑得可怕，语气几乎是挑衅。他另一只手的手指勾紧了林炜翔的皮带，任凭林炜翔怎么轻拉硬拽都死不放开。

就像一场硝烟四起的拉锯战，林炜翔一味的撤退，倒像在纵容刘青松的变本加厉。得不到回应的辅助“啧”了一声，曲起腿，膝盖若即若离地磨蹭林炜翔的腰窝。他向上挺动自己的腰肢，让已经半硬的分身隔着衣物与林炜翔的物事相贴。

刘青松睁着迷蒙的双眼，直勾勾地盯住被束缚在自己身上的林炜翔，胸膛随着逐渐加重的呼吸起起伏伏。身边林炜翔的气息就像是把他包裹在了一个气泡里，带着他一点一点离开地面。

可是这个距离还是太远了。刘青松想要把头埋进林炜翔的颈窝，想要凶狠地吻他，想要他的那玩意儿进入自己的身体，变成一把大火把自己烧得干干净净。

“林炜翔……” 刘青松喊他的名字，“操我。” 

大概也没有另外一个人能把求欢的话语说得像刘青松一般旖旎缱绻又颐指气使。

林炜翔脑子嗡得一声。他虚握着刘青松的手腕，到底还是舍不得用蛮力拉开他。他没有办法，他只能轻轻摩挲着刘青松的鬓角，耳廓，耳垂，随后慢慢地低下头，吻上刘青松干燥的嘴唇。

在林炜翔俯下身来的一刻刘青松就像是被捏住七寸的蛇一般软了身子。林炜翔轻而易举地顶开他紧咬的牙关，在他嘴里肆然搜刮，掠夺他的氧气。林炜翔的舌头扫过刘青松的虎牙，刘青松恶作剧般轻轻咬了一口，惹得AD吃痛地“嘶”了一声，从他嘴里退了出来，转而吮吸起刘青松被吻得艳红的唇珠。

“唔……” 刘青松被吻得情动。他闭着眼睛，丝毫没有留意到勾着林炜翔皮带的手已经被对方一点一点抽离开来。

林炜翔握住他的手，大拇指抚摸过刘青松葱白的手指上被皮带勒出来的红痕。他把头靠在刘青松的颈侧，嘴唇轻轻触碰着他最为敏感的耳背。

“你要求可真tm多。” 林炜翔开口嘲他，“你说我是不是上辈子欠你的啊？“ 他的鼻息全数喷洒在刘青松脆嫩的皮肤上，满意地感受到对方的呼吸变得更加紊乱。

刘青松低声笑了出来，沙哑的笑声落到林炜翔的耳朵里，像砂纸一样一下一下刮着他的心脏，好像非要把他隐忍的情绪划拉出一个出口。

分手炮嘛，那就该有分手炮的样子才对。

刘青松偏过头去一口咬住林炜翔的耳垂，舔弄之间含含糊糊地说，“你搞快点，不然一会儿经理该上来喊人了。”

于是接下来的几分钟就像被按了快进键。

林炜翔把刘青松抱起来，按住他的后脑就亲了上去。再也没有唇齿之间的缱绻，两个人像打仗似的逮住对方的舌头，舌尖抵着舌尖，牙齿磕上牙齿，好像在守着什么可笑的好胜心，非要吻到对方缺氧才肯罢休。

终于被林炜翔放开双手的刘青松也不再跟他客气，一边抬头迎上这个暴风雨一般的吻，一边颤抖着手去扯开林炜翔的皮带。也许是他表现的太过急不可耐了，忙着脱自己T恤的林炜翔甚至还因为他两次脱手而笑出声来。刘青松最后气急败坏地蹬掉林炜翔的内裤，而与此同时自己也被林炜翔扒得一丝不挂。

他被放倒在床上，林炜翔的双臂撑在他的耳边俯视着他，天花板悬挂的顶灯给身上人的发丝镀了一层光圈。刘青松恍惚之间竟想不起来他们上一次赤诚相见是什么时候。他甚至想不明白他们从什么时候开始连普通的牵手拥抱接吻都变得鲜少。

也许是自从上赛季状态不佳的连败，或许是自从林炜翔变成了替补，也可能是自从休赛期自己一时冲动瞒着林炜翔出柜，抑或是……

刘青松的胡思乱想被胸膛传来的痛感所打断。林炜翔低头照顾着刘青松的乳尖，一开始还是温柔的舔舐，察觉到刘青松分神的下一秒便突然恶意地换成了牙齿咬了下去。

”这都能走神？刚刚非要做的不是你？“ 林炜翔一手揽住刘青松的腰，牙齿叼住那粒嫩红的小东西，轻轻地向外撕扯。他的另一只手也没有闲着，两只手指夹住另一边的乳首，故做随意地揉捏摆弄。

“呜……” 刘青松也不去压抑满足的呻吟。他只是抬起一只手臂挡住了大半张脸，不想去直视林炜翔戏谑的眼神。来自乳尖的快感像电流一般蔓延到了每一处神经，而把这快感成倍放大的是随之而来，铺天盖地的细吻。

明明现在还是冬天，AD的手和唇却带着火。林炜翔从后颈抚过刘青松光滑的背，把吻落在他的眼睑，他的喉结，胸口，小腹，到最后轻轻吻了吻他半硬的分身。

刘青松止不住的颤栗，林炜翔所爱抚过的每一寸皮肤都像烧着了一般，一丝丝的触碰都让他敏感地浑身发麻。他忍不住伸手攀上林炜翔的颈脖依附在他的怀里，渴望他微凉的体温能稍微克制自己大火燎原的情热。

林炜翔却愣了一下，条件反射般从刘青松的腋下托住他，任凭辅助一个劲儿地往他怀里靠。刘青松愈发滚烫的物事紧紧贴在他的小腹上，而他自己也没好到哪里去，辅助细嫩的大腿和臀肉软得像一团棉花，柔软的触感包围着他的分身，蹭得林炜翔倒吸一口冷气。他又好气又好笑地想，也不知道这崽种是不是故意的。

可是刘青松却在他怀里发着抖，呜呜咽咽地喊他的名字，”快点……林炜翔，快抱我……“ 他闭着双眼，把脸贴在林炜翔的肩窝，两只手臂搂住林炜翔，发了狠一般把他压向自己，直至他们胸膛贴着胸膛，不留一点缝隙。林炜翔的后背被刘青松抓的生疼，但他却管不了这么多，刘青松剧烈的心跳透过肌肤传递到他这边来，震得林炜翔胸口发闷。

一股冷风又从窗外窜了进来，吹倒了桌上的矿泉水瓶。林炜翔强忍着因为肌肤相贴而愈演愈烈的欲望，搂紧了刘青松，他把十指埋进刘青松蓬松的发丝，偏头吻了吻他的发旋。

“冷吗？“

刘青松拼命地摇头。他像一只树袋熊一样紧紧扒住他的桉树，这模样要旁人看起来可能还有些可笑。

“你要是敢说去关窗户什么的鬼话，我就杀了你。”

“会感冒的。”

“不准走！” 刘青松陡然拔高了音量，因为突然的情绪激动而大口喘着气。他干脆一不做二不休，身体往后退了几寸，让林炜翔已经挺立的性器滑进股缝。

操。意识到刘青松在做什么的林炜翔被刺激得头皮发麻，无意识地掐紧了刘青松的腰窝。

刘青松痛得轻呼出声，但是那灼热的物事堪堪触碰着穴口的感觉带走了刘青松大部分的注意力，他浑身像过电一样抖了抖，腰软塌塌地在林炜翔手里任他宰割。他双手抓着林炜翔的肩膀，明明声音已经破碎得不成样子，还要像平时一样命令他：“快点做！你不行就我来……”

下一秒刘青松就被掀翻在了床上。林炜翔握住他的分身时他甚至发出了一声像猫一样满足的呜咽。

他们曾经这样做过无数遍。在故事的开始，少小离家又情窦初开的两个少年躲在卫生间里，一知半解地互相抚慰。门外是队友的骂声，游戏的音效，键盘的敲击，而耳边的是搭档压抑的喘息，沙哑的呻吟。

林炜翔当时颤抖着释放在刘青松生涩又温吞的手法里，精液一不小心溅到了他的脸上。刘青松抬眼时的目光里闪过一瞬间的错愕和无措，林炜翔看着刘青松微张着双唇却没有发出声音，在他愣神的这几秒里，懵懂的眼睛全都倒映着自己的影子。他先刘青松一步反应过来，慌慌张张地拿纸巾想要帮小辅助擦掉脸上的白浊，转身却迎来了一个不顾一切的，毫无章法的吻。

现在就远没有当初那么狼狈了，林炜翔甚至知道怎样能让刘青松爽到哭出来。辅助滚烫的阴茎被他包裹在五指之间，每一下撸动和摩挲都能带来令他满意的反应。

刘青松最后脱力地射在林炜翔手里。林炜翔看着他半眯着眼睛埋在枕头里喘气，雪白的枕套衬得他的颈脖更加潮红。

林炜翔一手拨开他披散在额前的刘海，一手把粘稠的液体抹在他的大腿内侧，指尖有意无意地蹭过隐秘的穴口。刘青松皱着眉头唔了一声，双腿不自觉地夹紧，去挽留他即将抽离的手。

刘青松乖巧的样子是很难见到的，绝大部分时间都是在床上。林炜翔爱他的坦诚，爱他从不刻意收敛呻吟与泪水，也爱他在自己面前毫不掩饰不安。

用刘青松自己的话来解释，那就是，把他伺候舒服了，他也就“听话”了。

林炜翔想到这里就有点生气。他愤愤地掐了一把刘青松腰胯的软肉，小声嘟囔道：“分手之后，你还往哪找能把你伺候舒服的男朋友啊。”

但是这次确实不太一样了。从一开始，刘青松紧绷的神经和催促的态度让林炜翔感到莫名的挫败，颇有点“来发爽的，干完这炮就跑”的意味。

“我下一个男朋友绝对没你这么磨叽。” 刘青松一边沉浸在高潮的余韵里喘息，一边硬是伸手去找床头的安全套和润滑剂，然后毫不客气地往林炜翔身上扔。

林炜翔叹了口气，任命一般撕开套子准备戴上，却听到刘青松哑着嗓子又开口了，“你这次别带套了。”

“发什么神经呢你这傻狗。” 林炜翔快要被他气笑了，却没想到刘青松不知哪来的力气把自己按在了床上。林炜翔还没有反应过来，龟头就已经被刘青松温热的口腔所包裹。

辅助柔软的嘴唇蹭过茎身，舌头轻轻扫过青筋的纹路，生涩地舔弄顶端的出口。

林炜翔感觉有什么东西在自己的脑子里炸裂开来，满世界只剩下一团白光。这是刘青松从来不会也不敢做的事情，他甚至不知道该怎么收起自己的牙齿。可即便如此，现在匍匐在自己两腿之间的刘青松还在一点一点试探着把林炜翔吞得更深。他额头上布了一层薄汗，两滴汗水顺着他的下颚骨滑下，摇摇欲坠地最终滴落在床单上。

阴茎顶住口腔内壁时刘青松难受地闷哼一声，却紧闭着双眼继续往喉咙里送。可这就是极限了，毫无经验的刘青松被噎得脸颊通红，他吐出林炜翔的性器，揪着被单剧烈地咳嗽起来。

林炜翔的心脏随着他的声音疯狂收缩，那一股酸胀感也在这时爆发了。他一把把刘青松抱起来，抚上他汗湿的后颈，一下一下地轻拍着他的背。他觉得刘青松咳的每一声都像是一把重锤，非得把他林炜翔的五脏六腑剖出来狠狠地砸烂，痛到无以复加才好。

“哎，够了，够了……“ 林炜翔在刘青松耳边喃喃重复，等待他的呼吸在自己怀里慢慢平复下来。

他实在不知道该怎么应对刘青松今天的反常。

刘青松狠吸了一口气，鼻尖通红，在灯光下他的眼睛被泪水浸得晶亮，眼皮一颤一颤的，努力不让眼泪掉下来。

林炜翔抱着他，双手在他背后不要钱似的挤了一大管润滑。“松松，” 林炜翔哄他，“你趴下来好不好？这样会很痛。”

如他所料，刘青松又摇头了，好像这一晚上就铁了心地要跟他对着干。

林炜翔只好抬起他的下巴吻他，卷住他舌头的同时把食指刺入了他干涩的穴口。

他们确实太久没做过了，仅仅一个指节的进入都十分困难。刘青松痛呼出声的几个音节被林炜翔吞没在这个吻里。

“呜……好痛……” 

耳边是刘青松轻飘飘的声音，林炜翔硬着头皮又往里把手指送了一点，大半的润滑液都被他的掌心捂热，糊在了穴口周围，淌落下来浸湿了一大片床单。

粘腻的触感和辅助滚烫又柔软的内壁让林炜翔硬得快要爆炸，但是他还是耐心地又一次握住刘青松的前端缓缓套弄，等待他慢慢放松。

林炜翔也出了一身的汗，肩胛被刘青松陷到肉里的指甲掐得生疼。

好在刘青松的身体对他的入侵早已无比熟悉。林炜翔在他体内小心翼翼地曲起手指，四面八方的肠肉就像是受到邀请一般更为热情地吸附上来。

刘青松痛到嘴唇发白，却被自己身体的反应羞得浑身血液都往上涌。前端的性器已经颤颤巍巍地再次抬头，而后面又酸又胀，不适感与欲望矛盾地交杂在一起，每一个细胞都叫嚣着想要一个痛快。他心一横，干脆用力把屁股往后坐，企图把林炜翔的手指吃得更深。

林炜翔了解刘青松的难耐，他在他身体里一点一点地碾磨，按压，又慢慢加入了另一根手指，把脆弱的内壁撑得更开。刘青松全身上下的感官都好像集中在了后穴传来的酸胀与疼痛，还有夹带在这之间的，让他浑身发软的快感。

林炜翔按住刘青松敏感点的那一刻，怀里的人发出了一声短促又尖锐的惊叫。就像被按到了某个开关，整个人都不受控地战栗。

林炜翔没有想到刘青松会在这时候落泪。

等他发现的时候，自己的肩头已经一片濡湿。他立马把手指抽出来，在床单上胡乱蹭干，捧起刘青松的脸。

他的辅助狠狠地吸着气，紧咬着下唇，泪痕划过眼尾，划过泪痣，划过鼻尖，划过唇角，然后被他自己慌张地用手背蹭得满脸都是。

“呜……林炜翔……” 刘青松还在哽咽，眼泪挂在睫毛上摇摇欲坠。

林炜翔看着刘青松可怜兮兮的模样，无可奈何地去吻他的眼角，轻轻舔舐他被他自己咬红的下唇。

“你说你刚刚那副样子装给谁看啊……” 林炜翔一边吻他一边叹气道。

林炜翔知道这才是刘青松。在性爱里其实有点缺乏安全感的刘青松。

那身体被快感支配而不受控制的感觉让他害怕。被一次次猛烈进入到高潮的时候，灭顶般的快感反而让他觉得自己就像一个从高楼被抛落的人，他飞在空中，但是下坠的过程中什么都抓不到。

还好林炜翔每次都能将他稳稳接住。

也许以后不会再有了。刘青松眼眶又是一酸，也干脆不再掩饰，一边吸着鼻子一边伸手去摸林炜翔的性器，“你快进来……”

林炜翔决定用行动来回应他。他把刘青松平放在了床上，性器抵住他湿软的入口。当然，他也没有听从刘青松“不要带套”的屁话。刘青松的腰被林炜翔稳稳地托住，AD的两条眉毛紧皱着，一寸一寸地把自己的分身送进刘青松的甬道。

扩张之后，辅助的身体完美地接受了他，紧致灼热的肠肉引导着他的阴茎往深处走去。龟头碾过敏感点时又换来了刘青松高了一个调的呻吟和哭喊。他头向后仰，把漂亮的喉结暴露在林炜翔的面前，两条腿在他的腰侧颤抖，几乎要勾不住。

林炜翔不再给刘青松喘息的机会，扣住他的胯骨加快了速度，每一下都往他最受不住的地方撞上去。

快感就从这个时候疯狂地堆积起来，刘青松在林炜翔的抽插中彻底丧失了说话的力气。他感受着林炜翔滚烫胀大的性器紧紧贴着他的内壁，蛮不讲理地破开他的领地横冲直撞。像一层又一层的海浪，无处遁形的刘青松站在沙滩上被这场性爱彻底淹没。

让他难以承受的酥麻感从尾椎处炸裂开来，直通向他的天灵盖，把他的脑袋搅得像一团浆糊。他还是失控了，整个人都落入了林炜翔的节奏当中。对方整根没入的阴茎几乎在把他往床板上钉，可后背接触的却不是冰冷的木板，而是林炜翔温热的手臂。

敏感点再一次被毫无预警地撞上，刘青松失声叫了出来，眼泪的闸门再也关不上，泪水顺着脸颊流进他张开的嘴里，又随着唾液从嘴角淌落。一阵又一阵的刺激让刘青松看不到这场性爱的顶峰，只能无意识的朝林炜翔伸出了双臂。

如果刘青松朝他伸手，那林炜翔永远不会冷落他哪怕一秒。满心都被刘青松填满的林炜翔将他搂到身边，让小了一号的人严丝合缝地嵌在他的怀里，顺着这个姿势把性器送得更深。他们再一次接吻，林炜翔感受到刘青松越来越激烈收缩的内壁，伸手替他抚弄已经汩汩冒水的阴茎。

刘青松的呻吟变成了短促的气音，他弓起了背，一道道汗水顺着紧绷的背部线条滑落，消失在两人紧密结合的地带。他把头埋在林炜翔的胸前小幅度地抽搐，堆积起来的快感即将达到又一个临界点。

“你到底，到底为什么要转会？” 在刘青松颤抖着射出来第二次的时候，他捂住眼睛，带着哭腔的问话飘到了林炜翔的耳朵里。

林炜翔沉默着，下身的动作却没有停，他把分身抽出来，又狠狠地整根送了进去。

“啊……“ 还处在不应期的刘青松皱着眉难耐地哭叫，体内传来的不适让他不自觉地朝林炜翔踢了一脚。林炜翔轻轻揉着他的头发以示安慰。辅助凌乱的头发细细碎碎地落在额前，在经历了高潮之后，整个人就像刚从水里捞起来一般又湿又软，脆弱又骄横。

林炜翔记得他们刚恋爱的时候，也会像普通的高中小情侣一般做出一些傻逼到不行的行为。就比如刘青松当时不知道从哪里看的故事，明明肚子里也就那么半桶水，却非要得瑟地对他说，我是小王子，你就是被我驯服的狐狸。

当时一头雾水的林炜翔偷偷去读了这个童话，甚至还看了书评，对刘青松半吊子的理解无奈至极。

回忆突然在最后关头涌进林炜翔的脑子里。他也在几次抽插中到达了极限，闷哼着在刘青松身体里释放。他搂紧了刘青松滚烫的躯体，低头埋进他的肩窝汲取他的气息，眼窝也开始变得酸涩。

他们明明还彼此需要。

林炜翔轻吻着刘青松哭肿的眼睛，觉得小王子与狐狸也许不太贴切。

你明明就是我的玫瑰花。那朵恃宠而骄的玫瑰花。

“你到底为什么要走？你明明可以不走的。” 喘息之间，刘青松闭着眼睛又问了一遍。

“我不是跟你说过了吗，” 林炜翔从刘青松体内慢慢退出来，依旧抱着还在打着哭嗝的他，轻轻抚摸他的脊梁。“没有办法啊，我的状态下降得比你快太多了。” 

“松松，我不想在这里打替补。”

刘青松没有说话，他推开了林炜翔，滚到了床的另一边，在林炜翔看不见的地方抿了抿嘴，把想反驳的话又咽了回去。

刘青松自觉没理由让林炜翔放弃他的骄傲。

身心俱疲的无力感突然朝刘青松席卷而来。他想起休赛期自己一时冲动出柜的那天，父母愤恨的眼泪，被掀翻的饭桌，还有在自己面前被摔上的门。

这样莽撞又失败的出柜刘青松不敢告诉林炜翔，他能做的事情只有期待见面，期待新赛季开始，期待能够像平常一样天天待在林炜翔身边，除了打比赛什么都不用想。

结果到最后他等来了转会的消息，而这个对他来说异常漫长的休赛期，林炜翔居然也有着种种理由没有跟他见面。他们透过微信吵了几次架，甚至还干出来互相拉黑这种幼稚的事情。

“你知道吗，刘青松，” 林炜翔突然喊他，他转了个身，手臂试探性地重新搭在刘青松的腰上，后者的身体在触碰下抖了一抖，却没有甩开他。

林炜翔得到默许，把他们的距离又拉近了几分，理了理刘青松耳边的碎发。”我上个假期回去，跟我爸妈出柜了，就……想试试看。“

刘青松一下子睁大了双眼。

”因为他们反应有点太激烈了，我就不想告诉你。他们把我关了大半个假期，我说什么去旅游去祭祖都是骗你的。“

“那段时间一边跟我爸妈倔着一边处理转会，我跟你说话时态度不好对不起。”

”不过放心，我没告诉他们我男朋友是你，分手之后你也不用怕被我爸找。“

“你……”

然后他的声音便因为一声哽咽戛然而止。

“哎。” 林炜翔无奈地叹气，翻了个身把不知怎么又哭起来的刘青松揽回怀里，安安静静地等他继续释放这几个月来堆积的情绪。

他说要分手，林炜翔说好。

他说要做爱，林炜翔也说好。

分手了还要在他怀里哭，林炜翔也不拒绝，尽管他始终搞不懂刘青松的想法。

不过没关系，等他哭完再好好说就是了。

“所以……” 林炜翔轻轻拍着他的背，话语里有了八分自信，“我们不分手了，好不好？”


End file.
